Maji Tenshi
by Lolishoujo16
Summary: Furihata is Akashi's guardian angel, and he (desperately) tries to guide him to the right path. Akashi is blissfully unaware, Furihata doesn't know what to do anymore, and all the hilarity and drama in between.
1. Prologue

He becomes an angel after four hundred years of living in heaven.

When Furihata receives the news that _Yes, you've been chosen to become an angel _and _No, it's not because we're running out of angels, silly; _he feels elated, warm, and nervous all at once. He's full of anxieties because he's going to become an angel.

An angel.

_Oh my go- I mean, gosh._

Finally, it sinks in, and he almost drops the plate he was washing.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME AN ANGEL!"

He promptly runs out of his house and shouts it to the entire crowd.

* * *

"How adorable is that young man?"

"You tell me, Michael."

* * *

A week after the announcement, Furihata, along with ten other candidates, are given their absolution in the grand church. They go through mass, have communion, recite their pledge, and lastly, of course, they pray. They're all wearing the whitest cloth they've ever worn, and they're all excited and nervous.

Especially Kouki.

_Because I'm officially an angel now HOLY DAISIES- _

"Furihata, calm down."

"Sorry."

And suddenly, out of the blue_ (or out of the white whatever)_, a deep, warm voice booms in their minds and they almost stumble out of their kneeling positions. The pew they were positioned on shakes slightly, and they all keep quiet instantly because God is speaking.

_Congratulations, my dear children. I give you my blessings, and I hope you keep your heart and humility intact. You were made angels for a purpose, and that purpose is to serve the people, in heaven or not. I thank you for receiving this huge obligation. _

"Lord, may I respectfully ask for Your autograph?"

_Not now, child. _

"I apologize for my insolence."

_It's alright. Now, I will be giving your assignments. Ernest Willford, you will... _

* * *

Furihata is the last, but not the least.

_Furihata Kouki._

"Y-Yes! I-I'm ready, Sir! I mean- God- I mean, wait- I'm really sorry- "

_Calm down, son._

"Yes, of course. Please continue." _I am a disgrace._

_I'm giving you a very important assignment. You're going to be a guardian angel. _

Furihata's eyes widen and he stands up abruptly. His mouth is agape and he can only stutter out a, "H-huh?"

God chuckles deeply, and He continues, _You're going to be a guardian angel. In a matter of minutes, actually, I'll be sending you down already. _

"E-Eh?! THAT'S SO FAST- "

_Hahaha, it can't be helped, my child. The one you will guard is about to be born. _

Furihata's shocked expression turns into one of curiosity and excitement. He closes his mouth, and he hums in silent acceptance. He flickers his eyes up to the stained glass window of the church, and he asks, "What will the child's name be, my Lord?"

_Akashi Seijuurou._

All of a sudden, Furihata feels the marble floor beneath him disappear, and he is suddenly plunging down, down, _down._

As he falls, he can literally feel himself rushing through the air, and for some reason, he is not afraid. As he falls, he sees the birds, he feels the clouds, and when he faces the ground, somehow, he knows where he's going.

"IT'S JAPAN!"

Furihata laughs in exhilaration, because after at least a hundred years, he's going back to the country he was born and raised in. When his fall becomes faster, he feels that he is near his destination. He spreads his arms and he smiles because-

Abruptly, his fall stops.

He is floating, and his arms are still wide open.

He hears a cry.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Akashi. It's a beautiful baby boy."

"Thank goodness..."

Furihata looks down, and he sees a tired yet beautiful woman with flowing, red hair and rich, gold eyes. The woman nimbly reaches her arm out and touches her baby's forehead. "He is so beautiful..."

.

.

.

.

"...Mrs. Akashi?"

"Shit- "

"Someone get the- "

Furihata panics when the baby cries louder, as if he knows what's happening. Furihata looks at the baby in the nurse's arms, and he rushes to them. He gently kisses the baby and he whispers, "Shush, don't cry. Your mom will be alright. Calm down, little one."

For a moment, the baby's cries are reduced to whimpers, and the nurse sighs in relief. Furihata smiles at the baby and touches his head. "Everything will be alright. You should sleep."

The baby wriggles and calms down.

.

.

.

.

"...She's dead."

"...Time."

Furihata closes his eyes and says, "The world awaits, Seijuurou-kun."

* * *

And so the emperor was born.


	2. Honesty

Furihata was having a lot of fun watching over his 'young master'.

The boy was not only handsome and healthy, he was also exceptionally mature and smart for his age. He was a nice kid, and he had his manners. Despite knowing that he was wealthy and could have any toy he wanted, Akashi Seijuurou was not a brat, and was rather dignified.

Furihata was becoming overly fond _(obsessed)_ of him, and so he did his best to protect him. When it was particularly quiet, he would have a one-sided conversation with Akashi. When he had nothing to do, he would help Akashi with different tasks, such as reaching for books, finding that missing piece to his puzzle, or completing a lego set. During the _very rare_ times that the young master didn't know the answer to a question in his homework, Furihata would softly whisper the answer into his ears.

(It was _so not_ cheating.)

Yep, Furihata really liked Akashi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ah- !" _

"Oh snap, Seijuurou-kun, you broke the vase!"

Akashi warily turned his head left and right, trying to see if there were any servants. The moment he saw that, well, no one saw what happened, he exhaled in relief and nonchalantly walked away.

Furihata gasped at the indignity. "Akashi Seijuurou, turn around and pick up the pieces!"

Akashi continued to walk away, ignoring the tingling sensation in his ear. He opened the encyclopedia he was planning to read, and he skimmed the contents of the first page. _No one saw. That's good. Sayoko-san might scold me. _

"Seijuurou! Seijuurou-kun, this is bad! You can't just leave like that!"

Furihata frantically circled the kid as he walked down the hall. Furihata gripped his shoulders and tried to stop him. "Turn around! You should clean it up! Take responsibility!"

Akashi hummed a tune under his breath.

"Seijuurou-kun! _Seijuurou-kun!_ If you can't even take responsibility for a vase, what more when you grow up and get a girlfriend?! Seijuurou-kun!"

Akashi stopped in his tracks and looked at the ceiling in wonder. "Hmm, I guess I should just say a maid broke it or something. I'll just say it was Maya who broke it. She's annoying anyway."

Furihata gasped and brought a hand up to his open mouth. "Se-Seijuurou-kun... How could you?! That's bad! Lying is bad! Change your mind, quick!"

Akashi ignored the increasing tingling in his ear.

"Seijuurou! Akashi! Young master! Emperor!"

Akashi ignored him.

Furihata sobbed and grasped his face in his hands.

* * *

"I'm upset with you."

Akashi was seated in front of his desk. He was currently writing an eloquent essay in English, which was assigned to him by his personal tutor. In his mind, the vase incident was forgotten and done with, and right now, his only concern was whether _'ubiquitous'_ was the correct word or not. _I should get my dictionary... _

A certain angel, however, was not done yet.

"Don't you feel guilty, Seijuurou-kun!"

_It's an adjective. It means 'something that is seemingly everywhere'- _

"Akashi!"

_I guess my usage is right. Maybe I should also check my grammar book... _

Furihata's eyes were filling with tears and he draped himself all over the ten-year old child. He hugged him around the neck and wailed, "SEIJUUROU-KUN! DON'T YOU HAVE A CONSCIENCE! WHAT WOULD AKASHI-MAMA SAY?!"

_Weird, my neck feels so heavy. And- whoa, why is my shoulder damp- _

The hair on the back of Seijuurou's neck stood on end and goosebumps bloomed all over his skin. He swallowed nervously and willed himself to think logically. _There's no such thing as ghosts. Sebastian-sensei said that there's actually a scientific explanation for why we have goosebumps sometimes. There's no such thing as ghosts, no such thing... _

The angel, tired of his one-man melodrama, settled for a groan and he laid his head on Akashi's shoulder. He frowned slightly and adjusted his neck. His mouth was right next to Akashi's ear.

_"Lying is bad, Sei-kun..." _

Akashi snapped his pencil in half, and he ran out of his bedroom in the blink of an eye.

* * *

The next day, there was a house blessing.

Furihata cried quietly in the corner as the 'blessing' of the priest only made him stronger.

"I'M NOT AN EVIL SPIRIT- !"

* * *

**Author's note:** _Hey, I just wanted to say that this story is pretty light, and it doesn't really have a heavy plot. It basically just tells us about Angel!Furihata and Akashi's daily struggles with good and bad choices. Thus, the chapters are not that long either~ :D I hope you continue to support this fic, though~ :D_


End file.
